Sailor Moon (sezon 1)
Sailor Moon este primul sezon al seriei originale și urmărește acțiunea din primul arc al seriei manga scrise de Naoko Takeuchi care a fost transfomat într-o versiune televizată. Acțiunea'''' Prima parte a seriei prezintă lupta grupului cu Regatul Întunecat, Condus de Regina Beryl și o echipă de 4 generali-Cei Patru Regi ai Cerului (四天王''Shiten'ō)— care încearcă să găsească Cristalul Legendar pentru a elibera o entitate malefică, numită Regina Metalia. Usagi și echipa ei descoperă că în viețile anterioare erau membrii unui regat lunar, numit Mileniul de Argint. Regatul Întunecat a pornit un război, ce a condus la distrugerea regatului selenar. Ulterior, Regina Serenity își trimite fiica, Prințesa Serenity, protectorii ei fiind Sailor Senshi, sfetnicii Luna și Artemis, precum și iubitul prințesei, Prințul Endymion în timp, cu ajutorul Cristalului, pentru a se renaște încă odată. Echipa o recunoaște pe Usagi ca reîncarnarea lui Serenity și Mamoru reîncarnarea lui Endymion. Sailor Senshi îi vor ucide pe cei 4 Regi, care erau gardienii lui Endymion în viețile anterioare. Într-o confruntare finală cu Regatul Întunecat. Ceilalți Senshi se sacrifică pentru a încerca să o distrugă pe Regina Metalia. Folosind Cristalul Legendar, Usagi reușește să o distrugă pe Metalia și să își readucă prietenii la viață lor anterioară și pașnică de pe Pământ. Personaje Personajele principale: * Sailor Senshi ** Usagi Tsukino/ Sailor Moon, Prințesa Serenity ** Ami Mizuno/ Sailor Mercur ** Rei Hino/ Sailor Marte ** Mako Kino/ Sailor Jupiter ** Minako Aino/ Sailor Venus * Mamoru Chiba/ Tuxedo Kamen, Prințul Endymion * Familia Tsukino ** Ikuko Tsukino ** Kenji Tsukino ** Shingo Tsukino (fratele mai mic al lui Usagi) * Pietenii și colegi de școală alui Usagi ** Naru Osaka ** Gurio Umino ** Yumi ** Kumi Antagoniștii: * Regina Metalia * Regina Beryl * Shitennou ** Jadeite ** Nephrite ** Zoisite ** Kunzite * Youma Coloana sonoră Secvența de deschidere: "Moonlight Legend" (ムーンライト伝説, Mūnraito Densetsu), scrisă de Kanako Oda și interpreată de DALI. Secvența de închidere: * Heart Moving - versuri de Yoshiaki Tsushima și interpretată de Misae Takamatsu (pentru episoadele 1-26) * Princess Moon - versuri de Naoko Takeuchi, interpretată de Ushio Hashimoto (episoadele 27-47) Lista episoadelor Lista episodelor din varianta originală: # "Crybaby Usagi's Magnificent Transformation" # "Punish Them! The House of Fortune is the Youma Mansion # "Mysterious Sleeping Illness! Protect the Girls' Hearts in Love" # "Usagi Will Teach You! How to Lose Weight" # "A Youma's Scent! Chanelas Steal Love" # "Protect the Melody of Love! Usagi is a Cupid" # "Usagi Learns a Lesson! The Road to Stardom is Tough" # "Is the Genius Girl a Youma? Brainwashing School of Terror" # "Usagi's Misfortune! Watch Out for the Rushing Clocks" # "Cursed Buses! Fire Senshi Mars Appears" # "Usagi vs Rei? A Nightmare in Dreamland" # "I Want a Boyfriend Too! A Trap on a Luxury Cruise Ship" # "Girl Power! The End of Jadeite" # "A Powerful New Enemy! Nephrite's Evil Crest" # "Usagi is Frantic! Rei's First Date" # "Dream of a Pure White Dress! Usagi Becomes a Bride" # "Usagi is a Model? The Youma Camera's Photo Mania" # "Shingo's Devotion! The French Doll of Grief" # "Usagi is Thrilled! Tuxedo Mask's Love Letter" # "It's Summer! The Sea! Our Youth! Also, A Ghost" # "Protect the Dreams of Children! The Friendship Bound in Anime" # "Romance Under the Moon! Usagi's First Kiss" # "Wish Upon a Shooting Star! Naru's Pure Love" # "Naru's Cry! Nephrite Dies for Love" # "Jupiter, the Brawny Girl in Love" # "Bring a Smile to Naru's Face! Usagi's Friendship" # "Love for Ami? A Boy Who Can Predict the Future" # "Illustrations of Love! Are Usagi and Mamoru Getting Closer?" # "Total Chaos! The Messy Square Relationship" # "Grandpa Goes Crazy! Rei's in Jeopardy" # "Loved and Chased! Luna's Worst Day Ever" # "Umino's Resolve! I'll Protect Naru" # "The Last Sailor Senshi! Sailor Venus Appears" # "The Sparkling Silver Crystal! The Moon Princess Appears" # "Memories Return! Usagi and Mamoru's Past" # "Usagi is Confused! Is Tuxedo Mask Evil?" # "Aim to be a Princess? Usagi's Weird Training" # "The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, a Youma Too" # "Paired With a Youma!? Ice Queen Mako-chan" # "The Legendary Lake Monster! Usagi's Family Ties" # "I Won't Run Away From Love Anymore! Ami and Mamoru's Showdown" # "Sailor Venus' Past! Minako's Tragic Love" # "Is Usagi Going it Alone? The Sailor Senshi Get Into a Big Fight" # "Usagi's Awakening! A Message From the Distant Past" # "The Sailor Senshi Die! The Tragic Final Battle" # "Usagi's Everlasting Wish! A New Reincarnation" Versiune cenzurată și dublată Cinci episoade (episodele 2,5,6 20, 42) din acest sezon au fost inițial interzise de DiC și nu au făcut dublu în engleză. Ultimele două episoade au fost puternic editate și combinate într-un singur episod. Cu toate acestea, Viz a dublat tot sezonul. Categorie:Anime Categorie:Sezoane Categorie:Sezonul 1